Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) TV series: Fiorella
by tjournet
Summary: Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series with new characters, villians, adventures, action-packed, comedy, and fantasy.


**Tamara Journet**

 **P.O. Box 309 Grand Coteau, LA**

 **Fiorella 70541-0309 (337-662-7277) – (337-255-2932)**

 **(** **Tjournet98 )**

 **Fiorella is a new character the Tmnt. She is the younger sister of Bellissa, the older sister of Italia, Angela, & Kathleen, the second adoptive daughter of Master Michie. She is "The Flirter" of her sisters.**

 **Nickname(s): Ella, Kitty**

 **Weapon(s): Bunrai, Claws**

 **Power: -Element of Fire**

 **-Element of Earth**

 **Family:**

 **Bellissa (Older sister), Italia, Angela, Kathleen (Younger Sisters), Mistress Michie (Sensei/Adoptive Mother), Unknown parents (parents; deceased), Hoshi (Pet Skunk), Raphael (boyfriend)**

 **Tamara Journet**

 **Friends:**

 **Leonardo (friend), Raphael (friend/love interest), Donatello (friend), Michelangelo (friend), April O'Neil (friend), Casey Jones (friend), Master Splinter (father figure/friend), Karai (friend), Ice Cream Kitty (friend), The Mighty Mutanimals (friends)**

 **Enemies:**

 **Miola, Lord Draag, Shredder, & Villains**

 **Species: Human (formerly), Mutant Black Turkish Angora Cat (currently)**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Age: 16**

 **Voiced by: Tara Strong**

 **Tamara Journet**

 **Appearance:**

 **Human form:** **Fiorella was a pretty human punk teenage girl with fair skin and green eyes. Her hair is short black with red streaks, she is slender, wears a red crop top, black pants, leather jacket, fingerless knuckle gloves, and red & black sneakers.**

 **Mutant form:** **Fiorella is a beautiful black mutant cat with black short hair with red streaks, green glowing eyes, and fluffy tail. She is slender, height ranges between Bellissa and Italia, wears a green collar, fingerless knuckle gloves, and mask around her mouth.**

 **Personality:**

 **Rebellious, Flirtatious, Tough, Sarcastic, Strong-willed, Hot-tempered, Compassionate, Kind-hearted**

 **Powers, Abilities, Weaponry, and Skills:**

 **Ninjitsu: She is the strongest and toughest one out of her sisters, she is mastered in many ninja skills and flirting skills. Fiorella has great balance and agility, she is strongest fighter can move quicker and faster.**

 **Enhanced Strength: Fiorella is the strongest cat can lift people and do arm wrestling. Fiorella can blow a huge fire, doesn't punch her sisters hard or burn them with her fire powers.**

 **Enhanced Speed: Fiorella and her sisters are very fast than most human. She is the fastest one out her sisters due to her fiery temper.**

 **Stealth: She is stealthy, can hide and spy in the shadows, and use hand to hand combat.**

 **Bunrai: Her uses her bunrai are sharpened to cut things and used for defense.**

 **Tamara Journet**

 **Element of Fire and Earth: She is very powerful like her sisters, her element of Fire can burn things or enemies and melt things. Her earth power can make rocks and create huge tornado.**

 **Flirting: Fiorella has flirting skills to flirt with boys, especially Raphael and Casey Jones.**

 **History:**

 **In 1996, Fiorella and her sisters** **were once normal human girls living in New York City with their father. Born with elemental powers given by the god of their birth. Lord Draag kidnapped her and her sisters setting their home down to the ground and killed their father. Lord Draag has putting experiments on them to take their powers but it didn't work on them. However, a white phoenix with colorful hair and feathers Michie attacked him and rescued the five sisters and raised them as her daughters and took them to her dojo, made a home there. In sixteen years, Michie trained them Ninjitsu skills and controlling their abilities. Fiorella and her sisters were feeling queasy they fallen to the ground unconscious of the experiments has transformed the sisters into mutant humanoid cats. A few more years have passed, Fiorella and her sisters meets the turtles and fallen in love with them.**

 **Likes: Punk Rock, Raphael, Flirting with Raphael and other boys, Her family**

 **Dislikes: Goofiness, Villainy, Her family or friends in danger, Angela's hyper acting**

 **Tamara Journet**

 **Trivia:**

 **-Fiorella is mastered in Fire, Earth, Flirting, Sojibon, Taijutsu, Kayakjustu, Intonjustu, Boyaku, Kayajutsu, Archery, Jujutsu, & Sui-ren.**

 **-** **Fiorella's name is Italian meaning "Flower".**

 **-She has Apiphobia (fear of Bees).**

 **-Fiorella flirts to Raphael & other boys.**

 **-Her main pillars are strength & speed.**

 **-She will be Raphael's Love Interest.**

 **-Fiorella's Fire Element can melt things, burn things down, breath fire, & make fireballs, her Earth Element she can thump hard to break sidewalks or rocks, & she can make huge rocks.**

 **-Her weakness is Water only if it splashes or rains on her.**

 **Tamara** **Journet**


End file.
